mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Clever
Mr. Clever is the thirty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Clever is the self-acclaimed Cleverest Person In The World! Not only that, but he has some fantastic gadgets, such as his alarm clock that makes tea; and his toothbrush that squeezes out the toothpaste for him. How clever! But Mr. Clever is also very smug. He believes that no one can get the better of him, because of his superior intelligence. But of course, many do. Mr. Happy asks Mr. Clever to tell him the funniest joke, but Mr. Clever didn't know any jokes, Mr. Greedy asked for the recipe to the yummiest dish, but Mr. Clever didn't know any recipes, nor he could cook (as a machine of his cooks for him in cleverland), Mr. Forgetful wanted to know his name, but Mr. Clever didn't know yet because they just met. Mr. Clever was having a dumb day, he couldn't tell Mr. Sneeze the cure for a cold, Mr. Small how to get bigger, Mr. Jelly the secret to being brave, or Mr. Topsy-Turvy how to speak the 'round way right- I mean the right way 'round. Mr. Clever felt dumb, so he decided to go home, two worms see him, but one said he was going the wrong way. Voice Actors *John Alderton (1983) *David Shaw Parker (1991 Christmas Special/The Great Alphabet Hunt) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) International publications & translations Mr. Clever appears under the titles Monsieur Malin (French), Don Inteligente (Spanish), Ο Κύριος Έξυπνος (Greek), 聰明先生 (Taiwan), 영리씨 (Korean), Unser Herr Schlaumeier (German), Bay Akýllý (Turkish). Trivia *In the 1997 redub of the 1995 cartoon, his voice sounded similar to Clyde Crashcup from "The Alvin Show". *He may have a crush on Little Miss Star or Little Miss Brainy. *He is one of the few characters to have ears, the other is Mr. Mean. *He seems to have the most conflicts with Mr. Nervous, in his own book, Mr. Nervous said that Mr. Clever wasn't clever because he didn't know the secret to being brave, and in Mr. Clever's Daft Bet, Mr. Jelly helped Miss Fun plot against Mr. Clever. Counterparts *Billy (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are smart and wear glasses), *Dr. Crygor (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are inventive), *Mr. Smarty Smarts (Spliced!, both are smart geniuses), *Finster/Pleprechaun (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are very creative), *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks, they're both smart and wears glasses), *Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy, they're both smart and wear glasses), *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are smart,wear glasses and are considered know-it-all's), *Dwight Schrute (US version of The Office, both are smart and wear glasses), *Tray (The Uglydoll Show, both are smart), *Reuben (Chowder, both wear green hats), *Ludwig von Drake (Disney, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Steve Urkel (Family Matters, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters, both are smart and wear glasses), *Fidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!, both are smart, creative, and wear glasses), *Howler (Pound Puppies, both are orange and inventive), *Professor Frink (The Simpsons, both are inventive), *Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are smart), *Hoagie P. "Numbuh Two" Gilligan, Jr. (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are inventive), *Brainy Brian (Horrid Henry, both are smart, brainy and wear glasses), *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are inventive), *Harold (Total Drama series, both wear glasses), *Shockwave (Transformers, both are Logical), *Fawn (Tinkerbell, both are orange and clever), *Whiff and Ballast Spreader (Thomas the Tank Engine, all three wear glasses), *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both wear hats and glasses), *Clever Ness (The Family Ness, both are smart), *Strong Sad (Homestar Runner, both are smart), *Corvax (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are clever), *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves, both are clever), *Mr. Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both are inventive) *Klaus (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are smart and wear glasses), *Verdant (Tokyo Mew Mew, both wear glasses and clever), *Bunsen Honeydew (Muppets, both wear glasses and are clever) *Herbert Birdsfoot (Sesame Street, both smart geniuses) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Jelly * Mr. Topsy-Turvy * Mr. Forgetful * Mr. Small * Mr. Sneeze Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Dizzy (He appears in this book Before his own.) * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Tidy * Little Miss Brainy * Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) * Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy Sitting (TV) * Mr. Clever's Invention (TV) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) * Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) * Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (TV)(mentioned) * Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) * Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Orange characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:14 episodes